


Crazy In Love

by alrightpetal



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 1d, Cute, F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, niall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightpetal/pseuds/alrightpetal
Summary: Niall helps his girlfriend feel better after she had a tough day at work.





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> This is my first time posting something on here so I hope you guys like it! Please let me know if you do (or if you don't) by leaving a comment down below.  
> Sorry if this is extremely cheesy, but I was in the mood for some fluff and something cute.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the horrendous summary, but I suck at making those and also I don't want to give too much away.
> 
> Alright, happy reading!

Everyone knows that a 9 to 5 job is tiring, but in your case it’s a little different. Being a baker is no easy thing, not only do you have to be at the shop before it opens to have all the products ready for when the customers come, but you have to be on your feet all day and running up and down making sure everything gets done and on time. Being a baker is no easy thing, but you love it nonetheless.

There was something about seeing the customers happy with their orders that just made your day and you are all about making other people happy. Decorating cupcakes and cakes is something you really enjoy doing and can be sort of therapeutic in a way because there’s only one thing on your mind in that moment. But even doing the thing that you love most can be exhausting, so that day when you close the shop, you are ready to get home to your boyfriend, take a nice warm bath and then crash into bed.

“Niall, I’m home!” you say as you enter, getting no reply. He must still be out, you think to yourself. You go up to your room, take off your chef coat and start running the bath. You gather your hair and tie it into a messy bun and take off the rest of your uniform, not bothering to put the clothes in the hamper. Once the bath is full you close the tap and get in, slowly leaning back and feeling just a little bit better. You’re about to close your eyes when you hear the bedroom door open and then close again.

“Babe?” Niall calls.

“In the bathroom,” You reply. He enters the room and smiles as soon as he sees you. “Hi,” You say, smiling back.

“Busy day, huh?” He says, knowing that you only took a bath when you felt really tired. He kneels down and gives you a soft kiss on your lips.

You sigh and nod, closing your eyes. “You have no idea. My back is killing me.”

He chuckles and kisses your forehead. “Scoot over, ’mgonna join ya,” he says, already taking his shirt off. You move to the front, giving him space so he can sit behind you. Once he does, he grabs your shoulders and pulls you towards him so that you’re leaning against his chest.

“How was your day?” You ask as you feel him kiss your neck softly, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“It was good. Was able to write and record a song for the album.” He replies and that makes you smile instantly. You were so proud of him and everything he had achieved. You couldn’t wait to hear the new album, you were sure it was going to be amazing. “But let’s focus on you right now,” He adds, kissing your shoulder and making his way up to your cheek. You laugh softly and turn your head to look at him; he smiles at you and leans down to kiss your lips, softly but firmly. You open your mouth, kissing him back and you do so for a while. He bites your bottom lip and slowly pulls away, knowing you loved it when he did that. He then kisses your cheek and makes his way down to your neck. “I want you to relax and feel good,” he says in between kisses. “I know you had a tough day and I want you to feel better.” He adds, moving his arms up to your shoulders and slowly massaging them. And in that moment you completely melt in his arms. This is one of the reasons why you love him. You know he loves you too and he loves taking care of you and making sure you are okay.

After spending a little longer in the bath relaxing, kissing and Niall giving you a back massage you decide it’s time to get out. Niall gets out first, wrapping a towel around his waist as soon as he’s out. Then it’s your turn, and when you’re about to reach for a towel, Niall beats you to it and then wraps it around your body, kissing the tip of your nose when you smile at him as a thank you. He grabs your hand and leads you towards the bedroom.

“Can I wear one of your jumpers?” You ask Niall.

“Of course, petal. You don’t have to ask,” he replies, smiling at you because he loves when you wear his clothes. You smile back at him and make your way to the closet, Niall following behind. After putting some underwear you grab one of his jumpers and put it on, feeling Niall’s arms wrap around you as soon as you do so.

“Feeling better?” He asks. You turn around in his arms, facing him and placing your hands on the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” you smile. “Thank you.” He smiles at you and leans down to give you yet another kiss. You two are so in love with each other you just can’t help yourself. Your grip grows tighter around Niall’s neck and you pull him closer, as if he isn’t close enough. His hands caressing your waist as they make their way down to your hips and finally landing on your bum. He squeezes lightly making you giggle.

“Please don’t put pants on,” He whispers in your lips.

You smile. “I wasn’t planning to.”

“Good,” He smiles back and pecks your lips. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll make us some tea and we can find something to watch on the telly.”

And so you do as told. You get in bed under the covers and you turn on the TV as Niall makes his way to the kitchen. He then returns with two mugs, handing you one and putting the other on his bed side table whilst he gets comfortable in bed. You both drink your tea quietly as you watch a Disney film you found on the telly. Once you were done with your tea, you place the mug on your bedside table and scoot closer to Niall, resting your head on his chest. He automatically wraps his arm around you, trailing his hand softly up and down your back, soothing you to sleep. You thank the Gods above every single day for being able to meet Niall and for having him as your boyfriend. Some days were not easy because of what you do for a living, but having him take care of you the way he does makes everything ten times better.

“I love you,” you say before falling asleep. Niall kisses your head, his lips lingering there for a little while.

“I love you too, petal.” And with a small smile on your lips, your back not hurting that much anymore and with the most amazing boyfriend you could ever ask for sleeping right by your side you fall into a deep slumber, ready for the next day to start.


End file.
